


The Sting

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Detective Roger, Feminization, Grinding, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Pole Dancing, Police Procedural, Sexual Tension, Stripper Brian, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Undercover Missions, all i know from policework I learned from tv, but not really, kinkweekQueen&BoRhap2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: He toyed with the edge of the bralette, teasing the crowd before unfastening it in the front and letting it flutter down his arms.  Now that his chest was fully exposed, Roger could take in the fine, almost feminine definition of his muscles and the sweetly toned arms that flexed as he balanced expertly on the pole.He was wearing nothing but those barely-there panties now, and Roger couldn’t stop staring at his peachy bum, the swell of his sex through the thin fabric and the slender flare of his hips as he sashayed across the stage.  The spotlight loved him, and he seemed to soak in the attention.Or, the Maylor oneshot where Brian is a stripper who loves his job and Roger is an undercover cop who can barely do his.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	The Sting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Maylor kick! This is for Queen and Borhap Kink!Week, and fulfills the prompt "striptease/pole dancing." 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Please be warned that I know next to nothing about police work, so take all inaccuracies with a grain of salt. With that being said, I hope you enjoy! :)

[ ](https://ibb.co/4tw421L)

-0-0-0-

Detective Roger Taylor saw the report cross his desk and frowned. Club Red was the latest gentlemen’s club suspected in a local prostitution ring, the fifth such club this year. He took the pencil from behind his ear and started making notes based on the latest intel. Men and women going in and out, reports of illicit backrooms where sexual favors were traded for cash, all happening under the guise of a legitimate business. 

Taylor ran a hand through his tousled blond hair and sighed, his mind still working the facts of the case. He crossed to the coffee pot, pouring himself another cup. 

“You going under again? That prostitution ring is your case, after all,” Detective Deacon said smoothly as he waited to pour his own cup of coffee. 

Roger sighed. “That’s what I’m trying to work out now, John. Looks like we’ll have to set up another sting operation.” 

John grunted. “Want me to get the team together?” 

Roger stirred his coffee, considering. “Better. Get Freddie and we’ll meet in the conference room in five.” 

\---

Brian sat in front of the small makeup mirror backstage, hurriedly applying sweeps of mascara along his long lashes. He didn’t stop until they were full and plush, accenting his winged eyeliner and the shadowing job he’d done just moments before. Being in this business had taught him some things…what men liked, for one, and also how to do his face in a matter of minutes. 

Sometimes that’s all he had. Costume changes could be tedious, hurriedly pulling tight, skimpy garments over sweat-soaked skin, taking the time to wrench the dollar bills out of his garters. Every outfit needed a different look, so quick change makeup was one of the things Brian was particularly good at. The mood backstage didn’t help matters; mostly the girls bitched, the few other male performers among them joining in, especially if the guests were being rowdy. 

But Brian liked it rowdy…he got his best tips on rowdy nights. And he’d never met a man (or woman) he couldn’t handle. 

\---

“So, we follow the protocol already established,” Roger finished. “I go undercover as a patron…get a feel for the place. Sound good?” 

John and Freddie nodded, each of them jotting notes on a fresh yellow pad. A fourth man, Detective Crystal Taylor, was listening with interest, his arms folded across his chest.

“What about the risk involved,” Crystal piped up. “You’ve busted four of these operations in the past year. You don’t think word has spread?”

Roger gave the man a lopsided grin. “I can handle myself just fine. Besides, I’m not that recognizable a face. I should be able to blend pretty easily…be in and out.”

Freddie and John looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. 

“Whatever you say boss.” 

\---

The crowd was electric. Brian could hear Maggie’s set ending, the DJ whipping the crowd into a frenzy. He was on next, and a familiar thrill coursed through his veins. 

This never got old…the performance, the eyes on him…all wanting what was strictly off limits. Brian got a natural high from the power he possessed. When he was on stage, the whole room was his. 

Brian never let himself wonder what kind of men (and some women) came to watch him dance. What they did for a living, if they were married or single and what their hobbies were. They were just a pair of eyes, and as long as they emptied their wallets, that was all that mattered. 

Maggie came teetering down the steep backstage steps, drenched in sweat and a wide smile on her face. She had an armload of cash and more stuffed in her bra. 

“Gotta’em warmed up for you darlin’,” she drawled. “Wild bunch tonight. Shake your ass and go make some money,” she said with a wink. 

Brian smiled, slicking his plump lips with a thick sheen of gloss. He tossed his curls, which he had partially straightened for tonight’s look…a light blue baby doll with white stockings and tall acrylic stilettos. He took his pinky finger and smudged a little of his eyeliner, creating a smoky effect. He popped his lips in the mirror, the sticky gloss shining in the makeup lights. He looked freshly mauled, the picture of ruined innocence, just like his patrons liked him. 

It was show time. 

\---

“Taylor this is Deacon, over.” 

Detectives Freddie, John, and Crystal all huddled in a van across from Club Red, “Speedy Pest Control,” emblazoned on its white side. Laptops cast the interior of the cramped space in an eerie blue hue, illuminating the men hunched over the surveillance equipment. 

John spoke into the headset again. “Taylor, this is Deacon. Please acknowledge.”

His heart skipped a beat. They no longer had a visual on Taylor; he’d entered the club a half hour ago and they hadn’t heard from him since. 

Finally the radio crackled to life. “Deacon, this is Taylor. I’m in position.” 

John sighed in relief, shaking his head. “You asshole.”

Roger slipped his hand up to his ear, activating the comlink. “Never said I wasn’t,” he whispered with a wry grin. “Over and out.” 

The three men could barely hear him over the thrumming music and raucous crowd of the club, but they were satisfied that their man inside was safe and doing his job. Now it was time to do theirs. 

\---

Roger worked his way through the crowd, positioning himself near the stage. He had eyes on both back entrances, watching for suspicious activity…any patrons coming in and out, any exchange of cash. His eyes were as sharp as the suit he wore. 

His cover was a businessman having a little fun after a grueling day at the office. He wore a navy suit with coordinating tie and a crisp white dress shirt. He also had a pocketful of cash. 

Roger watched as the woman finished her set, tossing a few dollar bills her way just to blend in. He tried to look casual as he surveilled the room. “All clear,” he said quietly. “No suspicious activity.” 

A distant “copy that,” rang in his ear. It sounded like Freddie. 

The music kicked up again, and the lights dimmed. The DJ began hyping the next performer, his words bringing a strange hush to the audience. Roger perked up, his eyes fixed on the empty spotlight. 

“Welcome to the stage a favorite here at Club Red. The beautiful, the enigmatic…Stardust!” 

A single leg breached the red velvet curtains, white thigh-high stockings secured by garters hugging a slender and shapely thigh. Roger pursed his lips as he watched the leg drag up the curtain, drawing out the time. 

Hoots and whistles pierced the air as Stardust finally stepped into the spotlight, and Roger nearly choked. 

_Legs_. _Legs for days._

He shook his head, clearing his muddled thoughts. Stardust began walking the catwalk toward the pole at the end of the stage, every step portraying a sort of graceful power, like a predator stalking its prey. 

Roger felt himself flushing. The man was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and it terrified him. 

Stardust grabbed the pole, hooking a smooth, impossibly long leg around it and giving it a small swing. The light blue baby doll fluttered in the breeze he created, and his long hair fell in soft curls down his back. 

The crowd roared, and bills started hitting the floor. But Stardust was just warming up. He gave a brilliant smile as the money poured in, easing down into a perfect split. His eyes drifted over the crowd as he took in his admirers. 

When he met Roger’s rather stunned gaze, he winked at him. 

Roger’s cock twitched, and almost without realizing he withdrew the stack of bills and began dishing them out onto the stage. 

Stardust climbed the pole, reaching the top and then expertly releasing it, letting his upper half unfold and hang free. The baby doll lifted, and Roger could see a creamy expanse of skin over a smooth, taut chest and lacy bralette. 

He withdrew the stack and doled out the bills, the paper fluttering in the spotlight like so many butterflies. Stardust saw this and captured Roger in his gaze, a flirty smile on his face. 

He grabbed the pole again, long legs unfurling to land gracefully on mile-high stilettos as the music kicked up. He ran a hand over his body, biting his lip softly as he gyrated to the music. He grabbed the pole and slowly fucked against it, tight round bum ensconced in blue lace panties.

Roger was breathing heavily; he’d never been affected this way on a job, and it made him feel slightly out of control. 

Stardust was on the floor now, hips working the air. Howls reverberated all around him, and it seemed to fuel his performance. 

He flipped over and crawled through the dollar bills, stopping in front of one man. He reached out with a slender, beautifully manicured hand and ran his fingers through the man’s hair, and Roger thought the man might die on the spot. Several bills were then tucked into the garter strap, and Stardust ruffled the man’s hair as he drew away. 

With a flourish, Stardust was on his feet, the baby doll smoothly opened so that Roger could finally see the shapely body underneath. The fabric fell away with a tug of his hands and was quickly discarded among the sea of cash.

The matching bralette and panties contrasted against the man’s smooth ivory skin. His neck was slender and graceful, like the rest of him, and a sheen of sweat had begun to accumulate along his collarbones. Roger licked his lips, feeling his heartrate increase as he took in the gleaming skin.

Wearing nothing more than the stockings and the little bra and panty set, Stardust crouched down and opened his knees. The prominent length of his cock was on full display, bulging erotically through the thin fabric of his panties. 

It was enough to make Roger’s mouth water. 

Again, Stardust seemed to notice Roger where he stood in the crowd, and Roger froze as he slinkily crawled through the bills to make his way over to him. 

He tugged at Roger’s tie, bringing him inches from the man’s enchanting face. “Hey baby,” Stardust sighed breathily. “Like what you see?” 

Roger wet his lips. “Very much so,” he whispered. And, before he could stop himself, he added “How about a dance?” 

Stardust’s eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly. “Sure baby. If you’ve got the cash, I’ve got the time. See the boss up front and I’ll meet you after my show.” 

Roger nodded eagerly and slipped a few crisp bills in the front of the lace bralette. His heart was pounding in his chest. Getting some private time would be good recon work, he reasoned. If this dancer knew anything about the supposed prostitution, he would have a better chance of finding it out once they were alone.

At least that’s what he told himself…that this was just a part of the job. 

Stardust shimmied against the pole, easing down into sitting position and then pushing back up. He toyed with the edge of the bralette, teasing the crowd before unfastening it in the front and letting it flutter down his arms. Now that his chest was fully exposed, Roger could take in the fine, almost feminine definition of his muscles and the sweetly toned arms that flexed as he balanced expertly on the pole. 

He was wearing nothing but those barely-there panties now, and Roger couldn’t stop staring at his peachy bum, the swell of his sex through the thin fabric and the slender flare of his hips as he sashayed across the stage. The spotlight loved him, and he seemed to soak in the attention. 

Stardust finished his set, taking one more swing around the pole, a long, shapely leg pushed up the length of it. The crowd cheered, and more money flew onto the stage. 

Stardust took a little bow and gathered his clothing, demurely covering himself with it before exiting with an armload of bills. The rest were swept up by a stagehand, his haul being too much to carry at once. Roger watched the sway of those hips until they disappeared behind the curtain and took a deep breath…the first real one he’d had since Stardust had strutted onto the stage. 

“Taylor, do you copy?”

The voice broke through his thoughts, grounding him in the present. He was on a case, and he needed to stay alert. “I copy Eagle Eye,” he whispered softly. “Situation green. Questioning a potential witness in a few. Over and out.” 

Because that’s all this was going to be…cop work. He’d done it hundreds of times. Stardust might know something that was pertinent to this case, after all, so wanting to seem him alone was only logical. 

Roger saw the boss and arranged the dance with Stardust, and a pretty blonde led him to a back room. A plush velvet settee was at one end of the room and a door was at the other. The room itself was very lush and over the top, with blue filigree wallpaper and tasseled lamps dotting the corners. Roger settled on the settee, nervously smoothing his hands down the front of his pants. 

Stardust walked in, and he took a sharp inhaled breath. He was stunning in a red pleather crop top and matching booty shorts, and his hair, still a little sweat damp from his previous performance, was in tight spiral curls all around his face. The look was totally different from his stage look…this was less innocent and more vixen. Roger swallowed against the knot in his throat. 

“I’m glad it was you,” Brian said softly, sharply-lined eyes flashing. “I picked you out.” 

Roger gripped the edge of the settee. “You did?” His voice sounded smaller than he would have liked. 

Brian smoothed his hands down his slender hips, hands playing with the waistband of the shorts. “Uh huh. Knew you would be a lot of fun.” He went to the sound system in the corner of the room and queued up a song. 

Roger cleared his throat. “What made you think that?” 

Brian laughed, then, and it was soft and musical. “You’ve got that look, you know?” He twirled a piece of his hair, and Roger seemed fixated on the motion. “Mischief.”

Roger nodded as the music started up, and Brian smiled. “I’m right, aren’t I?” he said as he stalked towards Roger. “There’s more to you than meets the eye.” 

He didn’t give him any time to respond. He started swaying to the music, which was a slow, thumping number with a deep bass line and turned to the side, his bum in the air. He pulled the waistband of the shorts down enough to reveal a lacy black thong.

Roger’s eyes must’ve been out of his head, because Brian laughed. “You don’t do this much, do you love?” He continued to dance, running his hands over his body and dipping his hips low to the rhythm of the music. 

“No,” Roger said thinly. “Not really.” He couldn’t take his eyes off that small, round bum so much so that he didn’t notice Brian inching closer. 

“So, what do you have in mind blondie?” Brian undulated slowly in front of him, and the little booty shorts slid down his thighs. 

“Lap,” Roger managed around his tight throat. 

Brian giggled. “Alrighty. Although I figured you for one that would just like to watch.” 

Roger said nothing as Brian settled between his knees. The little black thong covered very little, and Roger longed to press his lips over the prominent bulge that strained the soft fabric. Then, he caught himself. _You’re on a job you’re on a job_ , a little voice reminded him.

“So, how long have you worked here, Stardust?” 

Brian smiled, pulling his lip between his teeth. “Oh about two years,” he said sweetly, stepping between Roger’s knees and turning around. He began moving his hips, working his bum between Roger’s legs and over his crotch, feeling the blond man harden beneath him. 

“You like that, don’t you love?” Brian backed up a little, his thighs straining as he deigned to give the man the dance of his life. “Like feeling me ride your cock like this?” 

Roger’s hips thrust involuntarily, and he was painfully hard. _Do your job,_ his inner voice whispered. 

“You ever uh…you ever notice any funny business going on around here?” 

Brian frowned over his shoulder, curls bouncing with his hips. He turned around and finally straddled Roger’s lap, carefully placing one lean leg over Roger’s with no problem. “What do you mean by that?”

Roger’s heart was hammering in his chest as Stardust braced his hands against Roger’s chest and began grinding his hips into him. “People paying for sex,” he managed to get out.

Brian’s mouth fell open slightly, but he never lost his rhythm. “Not around here, no. And that's not my thing, mister. Sorry.” 

“I didn’t mean—“

“Shh,” Brian said as he placed a slender finger against Roger’s lips. “You talk too much, baby.” Why don’t you just enjoy yourself, hmm?” He hooked his hips up into Roger’s crotch, making the blond shift beneath him. 

Brian’s eyes flashed brightly, and Roger noticed for the first time how beautiful they were. Brian hovered over Roger’s lips. “You wanna touch me? You can you know. You can touch me in here.” 

Roger swallowed, easing his hands up from where they had been gripped on the settee to settle on Brian’s bum. Roger’s breath quickened as he relished the smooth skin under his hands. “What’s your real name, sweetheart?” 

“Brian,” he murmured into Roger’s ear. “And you’re hands are rough.” 

Roger looked up at him, feeling bold. “Yeah? You like it rough?” 

Brian laughed. “Sometimes,” he said as he trailed his hands down the front of Roger’s suit, loosening the tie and fiddling with the buttons. “But sometimes I like it soft and slow,” he said with a purposeful thrust of his hips. 

Roger grunted, and Brian felt the stiff outline of the man’s erection beneath him. Despite himself, he was growing hard as well. “Mmm,” he said thoughtfully, “I bet I could get you off like this.” 

Roger’s fingers pressed into his waist. “I’d rather see you again.” 

It seemed to stun the man, and he slowed his motions almost imperceptibly. He looked away, sweet profile glowing in the low light of the room. “Not supposed to,” he said almost bitterly. 

Roger pouted. “And why is that?”

“One of my personal rules,” Brian stated simply. He reached over his head, pulling off the crop top. A black lace bralette was revealed underneath, and Roger bit his lip. 

“Some rules are meant to be broken,” he found himself saying, although he’d devoted his life to upholding the law and therefore the so-called rules. At this moment, however, it didn’t seem to matter. 

“Maybe,” Brian conceded, his hands moving up Roger’s side to hook over his shoulders. “You make me wanna break some rules,” he said with a lazy smile. 

Roger beamed, intoxicated by the feel of the man against him, so close he could feel his breath on his face. “Can I kiss you?” 

Brian shifted against him, his hips slipping out of their easy rhythm. He licked his lips, seemingly giving it some thought, and Roger almost leaned in anyway. “Yeah,” he breathed, and he tightened his arms around Roger. 

Roger licked into his mouth and Brian groaned, his hands fisting in his hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed against his skin. “I’ve wanted to do this since you walked across that stage.” 

“What’s your name,” Brian said as he tightened his legs around him. “I don’t even know it.” 

“Roger,” he murmured. “Now go out with me.” 

Brian giggled, and a knock came at the door. “Time’s up,” came a gruff voice from outside.

Brian groaned and raised his head. For a long moment, he just sat in Roger’s lap. 

“Ok,” he said finally, pulling something out of his bralette and slipping it into the breast pocket of Roger’s suit. “Call me,” he said as he stood, picking his clothes up off the floor. Roger watched as he retreated through the door at the end of the room, tossing him a smile over his shoulder. 

The little slip of paper seemed to burn in his pocket. 

“Taylor, do you copy?”

The radio crackled in his ear. “Copy that John. I’m on my way out,” Roger managed.

“What did you find?” 

Roger took the slip of paper out of his pocket, the digits glowing in the low light. 

“Nothing,” he said as he pocketed the paper. “Nothing at all.” 

_But so much more than that_ , he thought on his way out of the room. _So much more, indeed._

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my Tumblr (jessahmewren) or drop a comment below; I love reading them!


End file.
